


FRUSTRATION

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino has needs that can only be met by Ibiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRUSTRATION

 

**FRUSTRATION**  
  
  
Shino pulled out his biggest toy... the one he kept for times like these when the frustration had become too much... he kept swearing he’d get rid of it but it remained like a guilty secret... he’d hurt himself with it last time and he tried to control his need this time with only moderate success. Thrusting the mammoth toy in with barely a thin coating of lube and fucking himself vigorously, reveling in the pain even as he suffered waves of guilt. He’d never hurt himself badly enough to have to go to the doctor... yet. And as he felt his orgasm seize him his muscles clenching and squeezing the hard toy, waves of satisfaction and painful pleasure flowing strongly through him, he also worried in the back of his mind... had he done it this time? Had he damaged himself to the point where he would need to go to the doctor and admit his perverse secret... he could picture the shame as he was forced to tell the healer how he’d gotten ‘hurt’ and the looks of pity on the doctor’s face as he gently talked to the ‘disturbed patient’... his suggestions of a phcyatrist... they would think he was sick.  
  
It wasn’t normal to desire pain to want it so badly that you grew desperate for it... it wasn’t normal to be excited by it... it wasn’t normal that he couldn’t achieve orgasm without it... oh he could cum, but it was just that cumming... no satisfaction, no overwhelming rush of pleasure... just release of his body no more, the hunger would resume almost immediately after release.  
  
It wasn’t just the insatiable hunger, his whole life was a ‘lie’, he had to leave the Leaf village and go to a small village south of Kohana just to have a sexual partner, not that doing so had given what he needed…  
  
Shino lay panting as he withdrew the phallus from deep in his body... feeling his muscles flex in their last spasms of pain as he withdrew the monstrous toy. Shino lay still waiting... wondering if this time he’d be bleeding badly... have damaged something deep within his body... he knew that he’d have little indication something was wrong... perhaps a bit more blood than usual, perhaps not...  
  
Shino sighed and shook his head in disgust... and if he hadn’t this time what about next time, or the time after that... it truly was only a matter of time and yet he couldn’t stop it, he’d resist as long as he could then finally end up giving in... Sometimes he’d resist for a whole month before his need overcame his common sense... sometimes it was twice or even three times in a month...  
  
Shino rose carefully trying to ‘feel’ if anything was different than every other time... but he knew that was useless. Sometimes he felt so trapped, so frustrated by his desires. He washed then dried himself seeing no more than the usual blood on his towel... but one day...  
  
No one could understand... he tried to fill his need through body piercings and tattoos... but they were only a temporary balm... a delay of the inevitable... In his daily life they were hidden beneath jackets and a mask, the only area exposed was a strip of skin between his dark glasses and the high collar of his jacket that served as a further mask.  
  
His body jewelry jingled as he moved it was a soothing sound, the sound of his effort to resist... at least he knew he had tried, but there were only so many areas he could pierce. As he lay listening to his lover’s deep breaths he thought about how things had gotten to this point, his muscles ached in an not entirely bad way... cramping in reaction to the abuse they’d suffered... his ears heavy with 11 rings of steel each, his tongue pierced twice, his nipples, belly button, a Jacobs ladder up the top of his shaft, a hefty ring through his scrotum and both a prince Albert and a reversed prince Albert… there simply was nowhere else to pierce…  
  
So he’d begun tattoos, his left leg was now covered solid from ankle to hip… he hadn’t decided if he was going to do it across his pelvis next or save that area for a time when he was very desperate for pain… the intricate beautiful design was not important, but the words were as much a part of him as the air he breathed… The tattoo was of cuts that ‘bled’ into crimson smoky swirls with the Kanji pain, pleasure, hope, and despair embedded repeatedly in the design.  
  
He carefully washed and hid the Pyrex dildo, his instrument of pain and pleasure… even now seduced by the smooth glass that heated instantly to his body’s temperature… and grateful for the fact blood washed easily from it.  
  
He sighed, how long this time, how long would he be able to resist... desiring it and denying his need? Shino was disgusted with himself... he was ‘too old’ to be playing these games... he was supposed to be mature to have grown out of his ‘wild stage’... but he just realized one day that things like age and maturity didn’t change his wants and desires... they remained, but they’d become unacceptable as he matured…. He’d become more unacceptable. The abuse he put his body through confused his symbiolite, the Kikaichuu would often come out to investigate a new piercing, but tattoo’s they did not seem interested… or sex, even his violent masturbation drew no response.  
  
Shino felt the strong compulsion to rise, get dressed and return to the Leaf village, but he knew how much the times he’d done that had hurt his latest lover… or perhaps that was the lover before him… didn’t matter, he quietly dressed gathered his pack and left.  
  
The trip back to the Leaf village was not a long one but Shino pushed himself, the spikes of pain from his sore body teasing him. By the time he reached the village, he’d made a 2 hour trip in just over a half hour, his legs burned and the pain of abused muscles spiraled through him… in other words he was being teased mercilessly, his cock turgid and throbbing. His actions a private hell he chose and kept secret, not that the nin on gate guard would have noticed his pronounced arousal even if it wasn’t their habit to ignore him, Shino was once more covered completely in his various vest, jackets, his hood up further shadowing the remaining slice of skin.  
  
Slipping into his house he did not bother to put lamps on, the one room he used was nearly bare the windows covered over by heavy black sheets of cloth, a mattress on a frame inches from the floor, a single set of drawers beside the door containing further jackets hoods mask basically changes of the clothes he already wore. His body was calming now; although the pain still teased it was bearable.  
  
In the dark Shino could make out a dark shape, his Kikaichuu scouts flew out and returned undisturbed, that meant it was someone who belonged in the leaf village. The scouts returned to under his skin, the odd pulling sensation over instantly. Shino internally sighed; he did not want to see anyone, to be invited to parties and gatherings where everyone would forget he was there minutes after his arrival. The shape moved smoothly and swiftly, Shino had a hard time keeping track of it.  
  
His heart beat in both excitement and fear, but his voice was bland as he spoke, “Why are you here?” There was no response but Shino could sense the person was now behind him. A hand like steel trap immobilized Shino’s wrists, it shocked him, it could not be just one hand but that was what it felt like. The other brushed his hood down, there was a momentary pause then a finger ran along the bottoms of the rings lining his ear and then sudden as it had gripped him it was gone.  
  
Shino didn’t bother to turn around, his tone detached. ”I’m not afraid.”  
  
Ibiki’s reply sent a spike of fear down his back. “Did you want to be?” There was such dark promise in his tone; behind the words you could almost hear the screams… Although his heart now hammered rapidly in his chest, Shino replied tonelessly. “No.”  
  
Ibiki grunted, a slightly skeptical sound; quietly like a prowling tiger Ibiki circled him, always in the shadow. If it hadn’t been for his Kikaichuu scouts Shino would have had no idea where the formidable scarred man was, but as he broke the silence it was only one word. “Strip.”  
  
Seeing no reason to not obey the dark-haired nin did, his heart beat was calming now and what would feel ominous to others was just taken in stride.  
  
Ibiki hadn’t told him not to move so he walked about the tiny single room ‘apartment’ picking up his uniform and placing it in the wash basket. Ibiki had been quiet so long that Shino didn’t really care where he was, or if he had some voyeuristic reason. He was standing at his counter gathering the glasses that would need to be washed later and almost as if a ghost had done it, a hand reached out to touch the left pierced nipple, then the right. He could all most feel the immense mountain of muscles behind him, a finger flicked a ring. Shino had to call on his restraint and made no motion. Refusing to allow this man no matter how great a Jonin to hear even the slightest hitch in his voice, he stated. “I am tired. Stay if you like I’m going to bed”. Ibiki remained making quiet observations, taking in every detail. Shino wouldn’t have thought it possible but, exhausted from his trip, he did sleep.  
  
Ibiki sat on the bed studying the piercings, every inch of the young man’s body was pierced and he could see the trail of tattoo that had begun winding up to end just below the curve of his balls… four words endlessly repeated ‘Pain’, ‘Pleasure’, ‘Hope’, ‘Despair’. The most unusual modification was that his scrotum had been pierced, the heavy, large gauge ring hanging between his testies… He had alterations to his body that many of the nin Ibiki had tortured would not have been able to withstand.  
  
Ibiki continued studying Shino for some time; he’d spent a good bit of time investigating every little item in the young nin’s ‘home’, a warehouse like place it gave no sense of home or comfort, open ceilings with bare pipes and a concrete floor. Shino lived sparsely, a few glasses, a plate, and a single set of silverware made it clear that Shino did not have anyone to visit. It had been what he suspected when he started investigating him… the windows blacked out and only the basic toiletries… he had purposely given up all forms of social interaction except one. Ibiki was aware of Shino’s lover, one of a long string of very short relationships, usually lasting between 1 to 2 weeks… about 4-6 conjical visits. His investigation now complete Ibiki left as stealthy he’d arrived, one of his many skills honed over the years and perfected through a desperate need to survive, even his own ANBU could not track him.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shino had just completed a mission and had the next few days off, just enough time to deal with his problem. The assignment should have been an easy one but the tension between Neji and him had been great to start with, neither very fond of the other, and only gotten worse as Shino grew more desperate. He was glad to be back in the Leaf Village but he couldn’t stay, he had to leave tonight, it was the only chance he had of preventing himself from using ‘his toy’. It was a slim chance that his lover could be of any help with the urge but he had to take all the slim holds he could to prevent the slide down to that level of need… it was too late at night for a tattoo parlor or that would have been his first stop. He grabbed the few items he required; distracted by the hunger growing inside him he did not feel it at first.  
  
Ibiki stood motionless watching, a menacing shadow in the darkness. He knew several hours before Shino’s return that it had come to this. He’d seen it building before Shino had left on the mission and was well familiar with the signs after his investigation of the troubled nin. The Kikaichuu would no longer register him as a stranger much less a threat after accepting his presence last time he was there.  
  
A chill stole up Shino’s spine, the Kikaichuu seemed uninterested like nothing was amiss but he could feel something there, he remained still scanning the shadows. He could not stay, the longer he waited the less chance he had of delaying what ultimately would happen, if not today than another not too soon from now. Shino stripped his shirt off and was about to grab another when a hand grabbed his hands with stunning speed, pinning him effortlessly before he had time to register what was happening. He could feel the slight disturbance of air as the person behind him breathed.  
  
Ibiki held his hands secured in his, while his other rough hand trailed down the perfect slender figure, releasing the dark haired young nin’s pants to drop on the floor and embracing every curve until his hand rested cupping Shino’s firm round ass and then slipping around to rest on a flat lightly muscled stomach he pressed the slim man against his hard body. He pushed the lightly muscled thighs apart with a nudge of his knee. His body cupped Shino’s from behind, his arm wrapped around the young man’s waist securing him against his body, unable to move as he slid his thick cock up between the firm globes of Shino’s ass.  
  
Shino could feel the huge organ laying between the cheeks of his ass, the powerful rocking motion of the big man’s hips rubbing the massive head firmly against his entrance and threatening to push inside. The flex of rock hard thigh muscles sent a fright and a chill of excitement through him, he was terrified and torturously aroused at the same time, he whimpered and even he could not say if it was in fright or desire. Against the advice from the part of his brain that clamored warnings he pressed back into the amazing feeling. His body quivering at the sharp spike of pain he felt as the hard tip pushed at the reluctant opening demandingly before sliding up between the part of his cheeks once more. Shino panted fighting against his urge to plead, wanting to be pinned to the bed by the extremely dangerous nin and fucked mercilessly by the gigantic cock that threatened to brutalize his body. Tears of frustration slipped down his cheeks, and he felt a calloused finger wipe gently at the tear even as Ibiki bucked his hips forcing his cock into the tight hole.  
  
Shino wailed and shook but the pain didn’t subside it was then that he realized the head of Ibiki’s cock had not even went fully in, it poised halfway in, his unprepared hole stretched wide around it. Sobbing in confusion and burning with pain he fought his desire once more to beg for Ibiki to thrust inside to fuck his ass with savage abandon. Ibiki’s fingers stroked his face, then his lips brushed Shino’s throat with glorious passionate kisses and sucks as he thrust forward, the head of his cock brutally invading Shino’s body. Taunting flicks of Ibiki’s tongue along his jugular merged with the searing pain as Ibiki pushed relentlessly into Shino’s body, the sensations raging through Shino left him delirious with pain and ecstasy, this time the rational part of his brain was unable to stop the plea, “Please, please fuck me, please!” Shino felt the soft brush of air as Ibiki grunted softly at the entreaty.  
  
Shino moved and Ibiki’s hand tightened on Shino’s wrists where they were pinned high above his head. The invasion of Ibiki’s cock had stopped, “I’m sorry, please… please don’t stop.” For what seemed like an eternity Ibiki didn’t respond, then his lips returned to Shino’s throat placing light bites and suckling kisses on it, his cock once more cleaving into him. Shino shook in agony and frustrated need.  
  
Ibiki was well aware the damage he could do, it was his specialty… causing horrific pain that is, not fucking. And as much as his body was tempted to comply with Shino’s ‘request’ he both would not and could not. Even if he was able to do as Shino asked without causing such extensive damage he’d need a med nin, he wouldn’t… both because he did not take ‘direction’ and because he did not wish to harm him, while that may change it was how he felt at this moment. The young nin was very tight; Ibiki was used to controlling his body’s demands so while the urge to slam into the hot passage was there it was able to be managed.  
  
The slow nuzzle of Shino’s ear, coincided with the sweet pain of Ibiki’s cock seated to the base, his balls pressing against the abused hole. The tease of Ibiki’s hot breath over the shell of his ear was joined by a feeling like his body was being torn open as Ibiki made slow inches back then thrust forward. Shino had run out of tears and his cries were such a mix of satisfaction and terrible pain that one could not be discerned from the other.  
  
Ibiki worked his cock very slowly; short little pumps, the prolonged sexual activity, and it would be prolonged… Ibiki had no intent of leaving until he felt it was time to. Would leave Shino exhausted and extremely sore after… Ibiki was sure he’d find that more addictive than the damage he’d been inflicting on himself.  
  
Gradually the strokes grew longer and the spears faster, but it had not gotten less painful only more as his body became swollen, it clung tight to every draw back and was forced wide again with every plunge of the frightening man’s erection. Shino came forcefully and was teased hard again by the pain, again and again he came his balls burning and Shino wanted to sob with every time his cock grew hard once more, his voice was horse and he whimpered his delight and agony as the strokes started being long and more forceful… working up to the steady drum of Ibiki’s cock into his body that sunk deep into him and drove the breath out of him.  
  
By the time Ibiki was easily able to thrust into him, Shino had reached his climax again and could only pant between every fiery invasion, his body too drained to react and still Ibiki’s fingers tenderly teased his skin with soft strokes, his lips tormented him with light nibbles and strokes of his tongue over sensitive strips of skin, nuzzles of his ears and the erotic light brush of his hot breaths over the rim of his ear teasing the hole.  
  
Ibiki would have groaned in delight at the silken channel yielding to him if he’d been that type, his cock now piercing deep and smoothly into the amazing tight heat as he fucked the young nin with careful but strong drives of his hips that rocked Shino’s body and jarred his breath out, pumps that no doubt felt like he was fucking him ruthlessly as the pain grew. While it did feel wonderful, Shino had reached his limit and it was time to end.  
  
The pain as the muscular man withdrew would have brought howls of pain if Shino had the ability to vocalize, but exhausted and hoarse all his body could manage was to shake a bit harder. The giant man nuzzled his neck once more placed a kiss behind his ear, lowered him down on his bed then as Shino gave in to his weary body his eyes closing in sleep he heard Ibiki dress and knew he’d left.  
  
When Shino woke every breath he took hurt, all his muscles cramped from being clenched so long and he knew it would get much, much worse as soon as he moved… to his mild astonishment he did not grow aroused by the pain, although the sensations brought the same hunger it was controllable. Shino drew a deep breath gasped sharply at the pain and moved, the immediate pain surging through him took his breath away and for a moment he sat on the edge of his bed, uncertain if this was better or worse as it sent brutal jolts of pain up from his ass to surge through his body. He knew once he got moving it all would be more manageable and stealing himself once more he forced himself to his feet and walked in to take a very hot shower.  
  
The first day Shino was really in too much pain to think about what had occurred, by the second little bits brought a smile to his lips by the fifth he was thinking about it and feeling spikes of desire, the pain had faded to a point now where only if he concentrated on it did he feel any of the ache. The experience had been one of the most glorious of his life, the pain had not just been a localized one but his whole body, and he still remembered the feeling of amazement he experienced as he realized all this pain had been without damage… he was not torn, there was no blood… he had no damage, he was swollen and in horrible pain but that was not a bad thing.  
  
Ibiki kept a tab on Shino, he knew he had not caused him harm physically or mentally, he was too experienced to make those kinds of mistakes, but he was curious about what changes, if any, he’d see. He had a hypothesis that there would be less stress evident in the reclusive nin and he was correct. Shino had a calm relaxed demeanor, his needs met he no longer carried the constant need that had brought him and all those around him stress. It was just short of 4 weeks before Ibiki saw Shino’s need for pain surface once more… it almost got him more pain than anyone could survive.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki was finishing reviewing the ANBU mission reports when he was notified of a ‘Leaf nin who wished to speak with him’. Ibiki nodded and rose, the nin that entered was only a bit of a surprise, “Aburame Shino what can I do for you?”  
  
“I’m looking for someone… someone who visited me a few weeks ago, at night.” Shino stood stiffly the only blatant sign he was nervous.  
  
Ibiki waited dispassionately studying the man. “And why do you think I can help you with this?”  
  
Shino wasn’t sure how to explain that he… needed him. He’d never had any skill at verbal communication, all his lovers had approached him, he had merely agreed to their advances. “I just need to get in touch with him.” Shino reached out and traced Ibiki’s cock with a light brush of his fingertip hoping to give some indication of what he was looking for and he felt Ibiki tense at the teasing caress. Unfortunately the reaction he got was not in desire but the urge to restrain a very serious reaction… fury.  
  
Ibiki’s eyes glittered dangerously, no one touched him without consent… and touching him sexually would have gotten many men killed on the spot. His hand shot out grabbing the dark haired man’s wrist and whipping it up behind his back as he yanked him forward. Bringing the young nin’s arm up high behind him and causing the unfortunate recipient to make a strangled yelp as he was restrained. Ibiki’s voice was very controlled however his words made Shino’s heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. “That was one of the most stupid mistakes I’ve seen a nin make in a very long time. Go home now, before you see the results of your possibly fatal error.” He released the nin, all blood had drained from the young man’s face he was nearly white in fear, wisely without a word he turned and fled.  
  
Shino remained in his house nervously cleaning and straightening and anything else he could think of to keep him busy, he was afraid to leave the house after the tremendous mistake he’d made earlier. Shino, glimpsed a dark shape out of the corner of his eye, he whipped his head around. His flesh prickled with goosebumps and his stomach felt like it had been filled with lead, sometime in the last few minutes Ibiki had appeared. He stood blocking the door an inscrutable expression on his face, a compact solid mass of pure hard muscle.  
  
Shino backed away, but not fast enough Ibiki’s hand fastened around his wrist like a shackle and pulled him swiftly back and into his arms. Shino placed his hands on Ibiki’s chest and pushed but it was without even the slightest effect, powerful arms held him immobile. Ibiki gave him an experienced and slightly mocking look, stilling his movements as Shino realized the folly of struggling.  
  
Shino’s fear was unwarranted; his behavior at the HQ had nothing to do with here. Still it served his purpose well. Ibiki drew the dark hair nin’s shirt up over his head leaving his arms within, trapped by the tangled shirt, which he promptly secured behind him so it was inescapable, the soft fabric giving a firm but not uncomfortable tightness, restraining his arms from below his elbows to wrists and drawing his arms back enough to make his chest bow out slightly his upper body now secure and unable to move, Ibiki removed his own shirt and pants and he withdrew a leather strap from his pocket that wrapped snugly around cock and balls but was easily releasable… it was amazing how many of his items were multipurpose, this was used for torture as well as it being a quite excellent piece of sexual equipment; much like a Cock ring. He stripped Shino’s pants off, his cock was flushed hard, it was understandable, fear provided the same rush as pain. Ibiki held him securely as he fastened the strap around the trembling man’s cock and balls, his finger lifting the ring that bisected his scrotum gently, this piercing of all of them fascinated him most, he released it his eyes returning to Shino’s face and the terror on it.  
  
Shino had never seen Ibiki naked he shivered at the sight, every inch of Ibiki’s mountainous frame bulged with raw, masculine strength, his cock an enormous rigid staff. When Ibiki lifted the piercing on his balls Shino’s heart thundered in his chest, had Ibiki decided to seriously injure him as retribution for his behavior earlier? But Ibiki released the ring and his hand wrapped around Shino’s upper arm leading him over to the bed.  
  
Shino felt a rush of excitement overlay the fear that he still had at the knowledge he was powerless, he’d seen a truly terrifying side of Ibiki today and the image remained strongly in the front of his mind. His blood was engorging his cock painfully, the hard drum of his heart sending more and more blood into the area where it was trapped, tightening the leather straps painfully, the pain only teasing him harder in a vicious circle until his erection was throbbing with every beat of his heart.  
  
Ibiki sat on the edge of the bed his large hands cupping Shino’s hips and drawing him close enough to feel every heated breath Ibiki made feather over the extraordinarily engorged flesh of his cock. Shino couldn’t help whining, then biting his lip and whimpering desperately as Ibiki licked the bright red swollen head of his cock, light taunting flicks of his tongue that caused tears of desperation and distress to pool in his eyes with every additional taunt.  
  
Ibiki’s tongue circled the tip, the hot flesh stretched taught he could feel every beat of Shino’s heart as the blood continued to pool and remain trapped. Ibiki was watching Shino closely the pulses of pain drawing gasps then whimpers before the next beat of his heart brought another sharp gasp. Ibiki released the strap and Shino cried out tears running down his face at the pain from every jump of his cock and the ecstasy as he was finally able to cum. Exhausted and trembling, he gasped sharply and gave a plaintive whimper as the strap tightened around his semi flaccid cock.  
  
Ibiki’s finger circled lightly around the head teasing the tender flesh still sore from the earlier abuse and Shino’s cock began to swell hard, once more every beat of his heart pooled blood in the rapidly swelling flesh, the pain began almost immediately and rose quickly to the intensity of before… then climbed further, gasping and sobbing as Ibiki teased the young nin’s cock by sucking on the head. He knew quite well how desperately Shino wanted to cum and how his balls were on fire at the prolonged need, his whole lower body throbbing. His hand cupped Shino’s hard balls, the flesh taut trapped by the straps encircling them and the turgid length of Shino’s cock, his fingers teased the taut skin.  
  
Shino’s cries were fevered his whole body shaking at the pain and every nerve aflame with the power of his need. Ibiki released the strap; Shino’s cries were loud and ecstatic at the release even as his lower body remained throbbing in pain. Ibiki lay on his back and drew Shino up to astride him, his hands cupping the cheeks of the pale man’s ass spreading them wide and poising Shino’s tempting hole over the turgid rod of his cock. Lowering the slight frame slowly until his cock ‘promised’ to penetrate Shino’s body. Ibiki intently watched Shino gauging the quivering nin’s level of pain and exhaustion and determining the next step.  
  
Shino was weary his whole body quivering and yet the temptation of Ibiki’s cock teased him, Ibiki would lower him down to allow his erection to just begin to enter his body, before pausing. Shino cried in frustration, his pain not as great as his quickly rising desire. Ibiki lowered him to the point where the head of his cock parted his entrance wide… Shino wanted so badly to beg, he bit his lip whimpering and pleading with his eyes, Ibiki lowered him further the broad head spearing through the tight entrance to rest inside. Shino threw his head back gasping at the searing pain that continued to sink deep into his body as his weight was slowly lowered down until he was seated flush astride Ibiki, his legs parted wide to straddle the experienced Joūnin’s muscular body.  
  
Ibiki watched Shino’s head dip as he panted, his fingers released the knotted shirt, Shino’s arms were now freed, and it was nearly time. Ibiki’s hand wrapped around Shino’s painful erect cock, still throbbing from the earlier abuse, and stroked it skillfully. Shino writhed, the pain of Ibiki’s touch sharper than the pleasure but as he grew closer to his climax his breath started catching and being released in rapturous moans. Ibiki’s skilled hand drew Shino up to the edge then over, Ibiki immediately clasped Shino to his body rolling to place Shino beneath him and as Shino’s body shook in the strong rhythmic contractions of his orgasm Ibiki slowly fucked him.  
  
Shino was sobbing the pleasure so intense he could not bear it, he trembled as Ibiki’s cock carefully worked in and out of his body the experienced man’s lips teasing and suckling his neck. Until his body was bowed sharply up into Ibiki’s and the most intense pleasure and horrible agonizing pain washed through him as his body was teased into a final orgasm.  
  
Ibiki could feel the tension rising in the lean body his body arching up into his in an unconscious plea for release. Ibiki gave a few strong bucks driving Shino over into the last his body could give. He held the lean body cupped to him nuzzling Shino’s throat and placing kisses on it as he shifted his cock from the exhausted young man and then rose to his feet. Shino lay so exhausted he was nearly asleep on his bed his face flushed and lips parted, for a moment Ibiki watched him then he got dressed and left.  
  
Shino knew the same agony and elation over the next few days as he had the first time… but he kept warning himself that as amazing as it was it couldn’t last, one day Ibiki would tire of him and stop coming.  
  
Ibiki saw the same dramatic improvement in Shino’s life as he had the first time, his hypothesis had been confirmed, the release of the sexual tension he held improved his efficiency and teamwork in his missions. For the next 5 weeks Shino continued evidencing the positive effects, on the 6th Ibiki saw signs that Shino’s need was building again. He was about to leave on a solo mission due to arrive back before the following evening, he could not be sore for his mission and he’d only be gone less than 24 hours.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So far from the Leaf and hope, once again he’d given in to the temptation. The mammoth toy now slick with blood as Shino thrust it roughly into himself; brutal rams that sent jolts of pain through his lower body. No matter how many times Shino swore it was the last and that he’d never give in to the temptation again. The need was too great, even knowing the chance he took and the guilt he’d feel later did not dull the intense waves of pleasure.  
  
Shino looked up and nearly yelped; Ibiki stood looking down at him with a hard look that was impossible to fathom. He couldn’t move; paralyzed with shame he simply lowered his eyes unable to face Ibiki’s gaze.  
  
Ibiki’s face held no expression as he pried Shino’s numb fingers from the object and removed the dildo from Shino, but it was also without expression that he shattered the Pyrex phallus, making Shino flinch. Shino remained frightened of what he’d say, would he tell him he was disguising… a fool… would he refuse to have anything to do with him?  
  
Ibiki went to the kitchen unit and Shino heard sounds of a bowl being taken, he was shaking in terror what would Ibiki do? A wicked lump formed in his stomach, the intimidating nin’s face remained enigmatic even as he knelt with the bowl and took something from it, he watched Shino as he slipped a small chunk of ice into his abused entrance, then another. Shino gasped and whimpered uncertain if he liked the odd sensation but unwilling to move away from Ibiki. It numbed the swelling but burned with a sensation like an icy phallus.  
  
Ibiki’s eyes hadn’t left his face and Shino worried what he was thinking. To his shame his cock was still rock hard and his desire still ate at him, if Ibiki was to leave now he’d end up finding something in the apt. room to finish with. Shino looked away tears in his eyes, he was pathetic. He felt another small chunk of ice being pushed into to replace the ones that had melted. The pain was gone and that almost made him as ashamed as having been caught, his need was still very evident and this would not change that.  
  
Shino whimpered as several more ice pieces were inserted. Was this a punishment for what he’d been doing? He couldn’t look at Ibiki, his body jumped his eyes wide in shock as he felt Ibiki’s cock thrust in after the ice and begin fucking him with slow deep thrusts, it was the most erotic sensation he’d ever felt and only Ibiki’s weight held him still as he gasped and trembled it was nearly unbearable, he wailed and panted unable to form words or even coherent thought, the ice forced deep was like a frozen pole thrust into him, followed by the extensive stretch and heat of Ibiki’s cock. The huge cock fucked him with firm bucks, not long thrusts, every light slap of Ibiki’s balls against his torn entrance sent waves of pain through him. Shino whimpered his ecstasy, Ibiki was watching him but Shino couldn’t find it in him to worry what he was thinking at that moment. Panting and whimpering in pleasure and pain, then Ibiki twisted his nipple, he gasped his body trying to thrash but Ibiki’s muscular body held him pinned beneath. When Ibiki released the reddened peak and took the other between his fingers, his mouth lowered to the abused nub sucking it hard as he twisted the other. Shino wailed in pleasure cumming forcefully, the strong orgasm left him panting but the abuse to his sensitive nipples went on even as Ibiki continued to fuck him with short pumps of his hips, releasing the aching bud his fingers were teasing his mouth switched to the newly freed nipple, Shino wanted to thrash the sensations so powerful he couldn’t help his cock flushing hard and he cried out loudly in pain as the reddened painful peak was bit even as he came again panting and his body quivering.  
  
He whimpered, his needs fulfilled and his body sore in ways it never had been before. Ibiki rose off him, Shino kept his eyes lowered still afraid to meet his eyes, but one thing was clear… especially with his eyes lowered, Ibiki was still quite erect, he heard the enigmatic man walk into the bathroom wash up and dress. He desperately wanted to ask him why… Why was he doing this? If it wasn’t for his own pleasure… then why? But he couldn’t even get the courage to look him in the eyes much less speak. Ibiki stunned him when he bent down nuzzled his ear and whispered, “Be good.” Then left. Shino looked after him, then at the shattered phallus… he was so confused, both at the reasoning behind this bizarre… situation, he couldn’t call it a relationship… he wasn’t sure what it was… and also how he felt about what happened. Shino laid thinking for a long time, until he felt his body cramping, although in a different way than it used to from the phallus… he rose and showered. His fingers carefully washing his raw entrance, the pain from the phallus had not been as good as Ibiki could give him… and Ibiki didn’t damage his body, even though his nipples were tender they suffered no damage from the twisting or gentle bite… but why did he do this…  
  
Ibiki travel back to Leaf he hadn’t been gone long enough for anyone to notice, not that any of his men would dare to question him. When Shino had not returned from the mission, Ibiki had surmised where he would have stopped on the way back, and it was easy given the study he’d done on his behavior patterns to guess why. Although he’d not arrived in time to stop the self mutilation he did put an end to it and he’d be sure to keep a tab on Shino’s purchases, there would be no replacement.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shino sat quietly in his home, the hunger was starting to grow… soon, possibly another day or two, he would feel the irresistible urge to experience the pain once more but that was not what he was thinking about… since the night Ibiki had stopped him and destroyed the object that had brought so much emotional and physical pain as well as pleasure, his thoughts had been on what Ibiki wanted. What could he be getting from his visits if not sexual release? The only time he’d spoken was to tell him to ‘Be good’; he did not wish Shino to speak and refused Shino the chance to touch him in anyway… why was he doing this?  
  
Shino had been more quiet and withdrawn since Ibiki had taken his instrument of abuse from him, but that wasn’t it. He didn’t seem sullen or even depressed just deep in his own thoughts; it wasn’t affecting his missions or interactions with his peers so Ibiki just watched him. It was coming up on the time when he’d need to make another visit to the pale young nin… but now he had a few tasks he needed to complete, the first was to deliver newly acquired information to the Hokage’s office for her to review later with the Council of Elders.  
  
Two Chuunin lounged lazily at their position at the bottom of the Admin. Building stairs. Nothing interesting ever happened inside the Leaf village and guarding the Hokage and Council Headquarters was, in the older nin’s opinion, rather ridiculous. With a bored yawn, his buddy a bronze skinned younger nin rambled, looking for anything to break up the endless hours on guard duty. “They say the  
Rain nin that was picked up just outside the gate was doing recon…” His lanky partner nodded, “Yes… Ibiki only had him for less than a day before the poor sap was ready to tell him everything… anything he could to get him to stop… what do you supposed he does to them… ya know the people he interrogates?” The first nin snorted, “Well we know he doesn’t talk them to death.” The scrawny man looked almost cheerful, “Do you suppose he kills them?” The brown skinned man snorted, “Have you ever seen anyone come out of there after being brought in for questioning?” The cheer left his friend’s face and he shuddered, “Man I never want to end up down there with him.”  
  
“Then perhaps it would be best if you do your job.” The calm words from the deadly Interrogator who had been standing unnoticed behind them sent chills through them, the two nin jumped, instantly their stance turned professional and, hearts hammering, they now had a new interest in their assignment. That Rain nin hadn’t lasted as long as they thought, it took just short of an hour to get everything they’d need, Ibiki continued up the stairs to deliver the report.  
  
Shino knew it wasn’t love… he wasn’t sure if it was even affection that kept the momentous powerful nin coming to… to help with his need. Shino stood nude looking into a mirror, it was something new, he never had any type of mirror… and he wasn’t sure it would stay, looking in it he tried to face what he’d done in his quest for pain… grabbing a pliers he removed the rings from his ears, his nipples and stood staring at his cock…  
  
This wasn’t because they had become upsetting… no he’d done this many times before, the areas would heal, the holes close up… then when Ibiki tired of him he could start again…  
  
He took all the barbells and rings from his cock, being pierced through the sensitive flesh was gloriously painful and he kept that as a last resort every time… He didn’t take the heavy gauge ring from his balls, it was special because when he became so very desperate he couldn’t cope, he hung weights from it while on missions or duties where he couldn’t leave to deal with his need.  
  
Now looking in the mirror he looked so strange to himself, although he’d done this many times before he’d never looked at his unadorned body in any type of mirror… it was as if he was completely ‘naked’, the lack of weight was disorienting, his body had grown used to the hefty gauge piercings, their weight a source of comfort but he knew it was only temporary. Ibiki would grow tired of whatever game he was playing and Shino would once more start adding the rings and bars to help calm his desires. Suddenly the mirror became a taunt, the sight of the multiple holes that would slowly close, all for a perverse secret he kept. Slipping on all his clothes he opened the door and placed the mirror out with the trash before retreating inside again, he never went outside his home when not covered from head to toe.  
  
The frustration he felt at this endless chain of piercings, tattoo’s and grotesquely huge phallus made him sick… sick enough that for not the first time he considered slicing his wrist. If he bled out his pain would be over, if he didn’t he could try again next time he needed the pain. Almost as if summoned by the thought Ibiki stood looking at him, his gaze sharp and almost frightening in its intensity. Shino waited, he had removed his clothes again after placing the mirror outside.  
  
Shino had accepted he was some kind of entertainment to Ibiki, toys did not speak or try to touch you… he was Ibiki’s toy, as long as Ibiki found him entertaining he return. Ibiki was already nude, which led to thoughts of exactly how long Ibiki watched him from the shadows before choosing to ‘appear’… Shino dismissed the thought, didn’t matter…. Then it occurred to him he could never succeed doing anything to harm himself, he wouldn’t know if Ibiki was standing in the shadows watching him.  
  
Ibiki approached his rock-hard muscles rippling beneath scared flesh, Shino dropped his eyes, how could Ibiki think anything positive about him. Ibiki had endured days of horrible abuse, he hadn’t asked for it, it hadn’t brought him pleasure… he’d been brutally tortured and bore the scars of those days deeply marked on his body… then there was him, foolishly abusing his flesh… Ibiki should be disgusted by him. An expert grasp drew back Shino’s hand fastened a cuff around it… but there wasn’t the cold of metal and that confused him for a brief moment before he dismissed it as unimportant...  
  
Ibiki took his other hand and drew him up looping the suede wrapped cuffs over a pipe overhead and fastening it securely around his other wrist… Shino gasped and couldn’t help the spike of fear that swept through him as the experienced torture specialist slipped a blind fold over his eyes and fastened it. Shino was shivering, his lips parted as his breathing sped up in anxiety. I trust him… I trust Ibiki… he repeated that like a mantra in his mind, but his heart felt like it would break free of his rib cage.  
  
Ibiki brushed his fingers by Shino’s ribs knowing in his heightened state of panic he’d feel that movement of air against his skin, the sensation he didn’t understand would further increase his terror. Ibiki studied Shino’s bare skin as he circled him, then leaned in and his warm breath played over Shino’s shoulder. Shino was trembling now, the natural fear of being helpless making every nerve alive. Interesting that he’d left the piercing that had to have hurt the most… it couldn’t be a fear of repiercing it, Shino had no fear of the pain of needles… the evidence covered his body… Ibiki traced a nail edge along the tender skin below the globes of his ass.  
  
Shino jumped he could never be sure how he was going to be touched, or where… he was completely at the veteran Joūnin’s mercy. The sharp tweak of his nipple brought a cry but it was as much pleasure as pain. He felt Ibiki’s fingers on the heavy ring bisecting his balls the light tug on the ring drew a groan of pleasure from his lips but the sudden insertion of a object into his rectum made him jump, and the now well known sensation of the leather strap closing around his cock and balls brought a whimper.  
  
Ibiki watched Shino the fear and pleasure warred on his face, it was good but the sensations had just begun, Ibiki flicked a button and Shino leapt, crying out loudly in surprise and in seconds whining in distress, the egg shaped vibrator Ibiki had slipped into his body was set on a very high setting and the shock and abrupt stimulation did exactly what Ibiki needed.  
  
Shino nearly sobbed at the feel of his cock throbbing hard, painfully flushed with blood in seconds. The unexpected powerful vibration in his passage had both scared and thrilled him… even now adding to his distress. Shino wailed and thrashed as a hot wet stroke of Ibiki’s tongue teased the turgid head of his cock, Ibiki’s hands easily caught and cupped Shino’s hips holding him unable to move as the agonizing stimulations continued. Shino shook, the overwhelming need to cum so intense he thought he’d burst.  
  
Turning off the vibrations, Ibiki released the strap, freed his hips and sharply twisted Shino’s nipple. The pale man’s body bowed wailing as he came forcefully, as his body finished emptying his swollen balls the pleasure and relief still pulsing through him Ibiki hit the vibrator’s on button. Shino thrashed, the pleasure so great it could not be distinguished from pain. Ibiki turned off the toy once more watching Shino carefully. The slender body trembled, expected after intense stimulation. Time to reward him for his removal of the metal rings and bars that had littered his body. Ibiki slipped around to in front of Shino, his tongue flicking lightly over the tender peaks, circling the areola, then taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking.  
  
Shino wept in pleasure, the feel of Ibiki’s mouth unhindered on his nipples was enough to rapidly flush him hard once more. Ibiki placed alternately sharp and light nips down his stomach then Shino could feel the heat of his breath caress his erection tauntingly… the slow glide of Ibiki’s tongue up the top of his cock had him arching and whimpering in ecstasy, but when Ibiki took the head of his cock in his mouth his tongue sliding over the smooth head and lightly probing the hole Shino’s moans grew so fervent that he was gasping between them. The feel of Ibiki’s mouth on the areas that were newly fully exposed was heavenly, so much better than he could have ever thought a ‘good’ sensation could be.  
  
Ibiki released the flushed head, quickly flicking the ring hanging from his balls as he pushed the switch on the vibrator. Shino whined loudly at the abrupt change of stimulation… then gasped and moaned as Ibiki very slowly drew the powerful vibrator out, the sensation of the tease edging out was overwhelming, writhing and panting his ass spasming around the powerfully vibrating object. Just when it would be at the point of leaving his body the contracting muscles would draw it back in to just inside where it teased his sensitive rim mercilessly. By the 3rd time Ibiki had allowed it to be drawn back in, his passage tingled and cock throbbed savagely once more, even after Ibiki turned it off and withdrew it from his body Shino could ‘feel it’ there taunting him.  
  
Shino felt Ibiki’s hand slowly slip over his head, the fingers threading in his hair and felt a rush of anxiety and anticipation. Then sharp twinges of pain as Ibiki’s fingers tightened, drawing his head back. Shino gasped, and then moaned as the skilled Joūnin nibbled firmly on the expanse of neck he’d exposed to his mouth. Panting hard between yearning whimpers, Shino could feel Ibiki’s tremendous erection as it pressed, unyielding, against his ass. Shino whined desperately as Ibiki rotated his hips, grinding the rigid length against him and causing his cock to ache with need. Ibiki’s hands tightened on his hips almost painfully further teasing him while his cock rubbed insistently his yearning hole not entering but taunting him with increasingly harder pushes, the knowledge of the pain that would bring excited him even while he trembled in fear at the memory. The abrupt sharp pinch of his nipple drew a shocked cry his body jumping, Ibiki thrust forward slightly his cock just starting to part Shino’s entrance. Shino’s immediate reaction to draw away was prevented by the quick vise-like grasp of Ibiki’s hand on his hip, he whimpered the fiery burn bringing frustrated and pained tears, he both wanted to press back into the horrible pain and to leap away, but he could do neither.  
  
Ibiki’s calloused finger circled the abused nipple as his cock eased back. Ibiki’s hand roamed down Shino’s lean body, lightly stroking over his hips and the grasp of his hair was released, the pulses of pain from the hard tight grasp took on a whole new level of pleasure as those fingers now combed through the strands and rubbed his scalp, the twinges of pain excited him as did the way Ibiki’s hand slid down his body, then the firm grasp of the muscular man’s hand around his cock as he enclosed it at the base it made him whine both in pleasure and need, then wail loudly tears streaming from his eyes as Ibiki bucked forward, the head of his cock forcing his entrance wide to accept it and the searing burn making the young nin’s body shake violently at the intensity of the pain, the slip back out was nearly as painful he wailed as his muscles remained clenched around the source of his pain and the broad tip once more forced his hole wide. Shino gasped loudly then cried as Ibiki once again paused, his cock neither in nor out but keeping his quivering opening stretched wide around the unyielding head. Ibiki’s finger traced around the slick taut skin of his entrance as Shino shivered at the dual sensation, pain of his stretched entrance and the taunt of the silken strokes over the tender skin. Ibiki’s tongue traced a path up his throat to the hollow behind his ear as he withdrew again, Shino giving a soft whimper of longing as he did.  
  
Ibiki smeared lube over the head of his cock even still he couldn’t be very rough, just enough to give Shino what he needed. Ibiki gently kicked his feet wide and positioned his cock at the tight entrance. Then clasping Shino’s hips tightly he firmly pressed up, his cock swiftly spearing through the resistant entrance and without pause ‘ruthlessly’ stabbed into him impaling his unprepared body on the steely length, Shino gasped loudly then cried out, Ibiki continued steadily until Shino was nearly hyperventilating at the intensity of the pain, his body tensed and trembling; and muscles locked around Ibiki’s thick shaft.  
  
Ibiki paused his hand slipping up to tease Shino’s nipple and place light nibbles and sucking kisses on his throat, waiting as Shino body loosened around his cock, and the young man was groaning in pleasure, even then his other hand slipped down to stroke Shino’s cock slowly teasing the head with every stroke as he circled the tip with his thumb. Shino whimpered wanting, needing, more as Ibiki teased him until he was going to cum then pressed down firmly at the base, stopping him from cumming. His thumb blocked Shino’s release as his cock slipped further into the snug passage; Shino whimpered desperately the terrible pain and need warring within him. When Ibiki finally rested flush, he nuzzled Shino’s throat, checking his pulse, he could tell the young nin’s level of pain and exhaustion from his pulse, breathing and reaction time to stimulus whether positive or negative.  
  
Shino whimpered it felt like a hot steel rod had been forced up through him and right now he was not sure if he wanted it to fuck him or…. No he definitely wanted it to fuck him! Ibiki rotated his hips grinding slowly against him and the tease was so great that Shino was tempted to beg, he bit his lip whimpering.  
  
Ibiki slowly drew back then pressed determinedly in, Shino cried out his whole body tensing at the pain, then trembling as it loosened, Ibiki’s mouth teased Shino’s throat as he did it again. Shino gasped and whimpered but he also pressed back into the slow spear of his cock. Ibiki’s hand started teasing Shino to just before climax and drew back further than before stroking and bringing him over the edge even as he swiftly thrust forward. Shino wailed in pain, his muscles convulsing around the forceful invasion, Ibiki continued drawing back slowly and pushing forward firmly until his cock was working steadily in and out of the tender channel. Shino was crying and as Ibiki nuzzled his throat he made soft plaintive whimpers wanting Ibiki to fuck him hard.  
  
Ibiki kissed his throat, Shino desired more pain than usual… his pulse wasn’t too rapid, he could take more pain but not what he was asking for, Ibiki’s hands slipped up to twist Shino’s nipples until he was arching into the pain. Ibiki bucked his hips, a short little stroke but powerful and in the position Shino’s body was in, a direct hit to his prostate but Ibiki’s hand had already slipped down to block his orgasm. Shino writhed whimpering loudly and panting in pain both at the strong need to cum and the force of the thrust, Ibiki did it again hearing Shino wail, tears slipping down his cheeks. Ibiki nuzzled up to behind his ear and once more gave a short strong buck into Shino’s abused prostate, this time releasing Shino’s cock and letting him cum forcefully, his aching body trembling in reaction as the waves of pain and pleasure ebbed.  
  
Ibiki withdrew, supported Shino as he drooped in the cuffs, swept off the blindfold, and embracing the young man to his body he reached up and unfastened the cuffs freeing Shino and laying him on the bed. Ibiki studied the pale flesh of his wrists and was satisfied to see the suede had worked perfectly, no abrasions.  
  
Ibiki brushed Shino’s damp hair out of his face… he looked exhausted, and there was no doubt he would be incredibly sore tomorrow… perhaps for an additional day longer than usual, but from the way Shino had been looking at his wrist it wasn’t hard to know what he was thinking. Ibiki tilted up Shino’s head to look at him, the drowsy eyes looked intently at him. Ibiki lifted Shino’s wrist and kissed the tender underside and shook his head firmly ‘no’. Shino lowered his eyes and nodded. Ibiki stroked his cheek as he laid his head back on the bed.  
  
After Ibiki studied him a minute more Shino heard him dress and then knew he was gone.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been 6 weeks, Shino had been relatively ‘happy’ but now… Ibiki had watched the withdrawn way Shino had started to behave just in the last 24 hours, not hostile exactly, but cold and withdrawn. Ibiki recognized it; Shino was beginning to feel his need once more. It was understandable that he seemed distracted, he was trying to focus past it… and that he’d be cold and rebuff his team mates so they wouldn’t see his growing anxiety. Shino had left on a mission this morning, but Ibiki knew the team wouldn’t have gotten too far from Leaf yet, perfect for what had planned. Ibiki shrugged, fright was as good as pain, temporarily, and this little exhibition would serve dual purposes.  
  
It was no problem to locate the three man team, and to observe them as they roamed around like baby chicks unaware of their surroundings now that they were safe in camp… somehow it never occurred to the nin, that there was no safety in making camp, it actually increased their danger… even Joūnin occasionally fell into foolish routines, this would be a good wakeup call… may save their lives at a later date… or not.  
  
Either way it would do no harm and the only Nin who even had a chance of catching him was Kakashi who the veteran Joūnin knew was in the Leaf village. Ibiki waited, only a few feet from the nin on watch… the man was not putting much effort into his duty. Shino retreated to his tent first, not a surprise since he had no desire to socialize.  
  
The other more ‘robust’ nin banked the fire and went to his own tent, half asleep already Ibiki could have been standing beside him and the dolt wouldn’t have noticed him. This little fright for the team was much needed, it clearly demonstrated the ‘holes’ in their defense against enemy nin attacking at night and had the benefit of temporarily sating Shino’s need. Ibiki proceeded to leave his ‘calling cards’, warning that he’d been there inside their defenses and left without their knowledge.  
  
Ibiki moved silently through the branches at a height just above the nin on watch, and then slipped down to stand right behind him. Affixing a fake training paper bomb to the back of his vest at about the height of his neck… if he’d been a enemy nin the detonation of that bomb would effectively remove the daydreaming nin’s head before he even knew there was a ‘issue’. Then Ibiki moved away and circled the camp, before slipping in where a tent would block the sentries view… the team leader had picked a poor location, a nin on guard should be able to not only see several feet around him in total darkness, but be hidden from view and able to see the whole camp from his position. Ibiki slipped into the first tent, fixed the training bomb to the pillow beside the burly nin's head, slipped out and into Shino’s tent… he had an advantage here, one an enemy nin would not have, the Kikaichuu would not react to his presence.  
  
Ibiki straddled the slender young nin’s chest, quickly placing his hand over Shino’s mouth as he allowed some of his weigh to pin Shino to the ground, lightly compressing his chest, his other hand trapping Shino’s one hand effortlessly. He wouldn’t have needed to worry about an enemy’s hand because before the nin would fully wake the chance of ever waking would be taken from him. He was careful to use only part of his weight because he had no intention of killing Shino, now that the slender nin had exhaled, Ibiki’s other hand left the dark haired shinobi’s mouth to pin his other hand… he would not be able to make a noise louder than shallow gasps as Ibiki’s weight effectively stopped him from drawing more than the barest labored attempts at breathing, in seconds his ‘captive’ slipped into unconsciousness. Ibiki rose smoothly to his feet. Tossed Shino over his shoulder and slipped out of camp, Shino would wake quickly, the restriction of air was more like incapacitation than actual suffocation, it only restricted breathing if done right, not prevented it completely.  
  
Ibiki set him in a clearing a good distance from the camp, tied his hands loosely and blindfolded him then waited. He’d have him back before they broke camp in the morning; as Shino woke his memory returned enough to give a much delayed flinch and he leapt to his feet. His arm muscles jumped as he instinctively tried to free them Ibiki leaned in from behind him, a soft intimidating chuckle in his ear brought both excitement and fear. Shino shivered, the ANBU commander framed his body, the flex of formidable chest muscles was as much a warning as his ‘amused’ little laugh, there would be no escape, and no release until Ibiki desired to… the ANBU Commander could do whatever he wished.  
  
Shino’s arms relaxed as he yielded, he had no idea where he was or what direction camp was. Although he could attempt to send out a scout it wouldn’t matter, he was sure Ibiki had some way of preventing it. Ibiki had him and he had no intention of attempting to escape, it would be both impossible to succeed against him and also contradict what his body desired so greatly.  
  
Shino could feel the soft wisps of wind, they were outside, his heart raced… his training warning of the danger, bound and blindfolded, defenseless and in plain sight of any who wished him harm. He tried to calm himself, he couldn’t make noise, it would draw attention to him and place him in further peril.  
  
Ibiki now held him in a loose chokehold, his hands immobilized before him as the torture expert slid his hands down his body, roaming and pressing Shino to him, his enormous cock steel-hard against his ass. Ibiki released Shino’s hands, his arm still resting like a promise around the young nin’s throat; it brought the ‘unpleasant’ reminder of the last time the powerful nin had held him like this… after he’d foolishly touched him at the ANBU HQ… Shino gave a shiver; he would never forget the look on Ibiki’s face… like he was barely restraining himself from snapping his neck.  
  
Nimble fingers unfastened and removed his shirt. Then grasped his hands and restrained them above him most likely to a tree branch, his clothing seeming to almost disappear as the skillful nin bared his body completely.  
  
Only the fact that he would be returning Shino to camp, kept him from cutting his clothes from him… and Ibiki kept the thought in mind for another time in a more private location. Shino shivered as he stood naked and helpless. Ibiki studied him, taking in the fact his cock so hard it leaked precum down the length… he have to be careful with him so he would not slow the team or jeopardize the mission. Ibiki shrugged, he enjoyed a challenge, and this wasn’t outside his realm of expertise.  
  
Ibiki cupped the dark–haired man to his body once more, nuzzling his throat as he began running the flat of his kunai over the tender skin of Shino’s pelvis, just over the base of his cock and felt his shudder as Shino correctly identified what was sliding so close to his cock. Few men could not react when such a vital area was in danger… very few and Shino wasn’t one of them. He gave soft pleading whimpers of fear, as it traced its way over his hip before lifting.  
  
Shino was terrified, where would he place the kunai next… would he cut him? The thought brought a rush of lust and frightened tears… if Ibiki choose this time to hurt him, to torture and kill him no one would know… Ibiki wouldn’t do that… but in his state of total vulnerability it was harder to believe that, the memory of his ruthless eyes as he ‘reacted’ to Shino’s touch was the only one that came to mind… although Ibiki had not harmed him before there was no promise he wouldn’t now.  
  
Ibiki could see the fear and lust war on Shino’s face, and decided to take it further; this was arousing to Shino even in his terror. Just barely touching he ran the kunai handle down Shino’s ass cheeks.  
  
Knowing that Ibiki had a razor sharp blade in his hand, the light brush of metal was terrifying to the point Shino caught his breath and held it, his muscles clenched and quivering.  
  
Ibiki nibbled Shino’s neck to his ear teasing him, soft warm puffs of air as Ibiki’s breath feathered gently over the shell, a light trace of his tongue following the ridges to barely brush the sensitive canal until Shino was shaking not in fear but passion, his muscles loose as he arched into Ibiki’s body, forgetting about the kunai in his desire… until Ibiki ran the handle down the crack of his ass to his entrance, Shino gasped and whimpered. Ibiki paused there until Shino was near panic, before resuming its progress down and slowly over his balls.  
  
Shino was crying his body stiff in fear that to move would to be cut, but in truth Ibiki had made sure that was not possible. The blade didn’t come near Shino’s body except when blocked by his hand, the only way Shino could be cut would be if the blade was able to not only cut through Ibiki’s hand all the way to the bone but also through the bone, a physical impossibility… for a kunai anyway.  
  
Ibiki traced up over his hip and rested only the barest part of the handle brushing Shino’s stomach with every deep breath, giving the continued illusion of any moment feeling the blade slicing into his flesh, then began teasing him mercilessly with soft caresses over his straining erection, nibbling his throat and sucking on his pulse point as Shino desperately tried not to draw deep breaths and respond. The soft urgent whine he gave at Ibiki’s hand embracing his cock and giving light strokes that were more of a tease than an attempt at actually giving the needed stimulation, his skin quivered under Ibiki’s hand where the kunai rested and Ibiki slowly licked up the slender young man’s jugular. Silent tears dampening the blindfold, Ibiki lifted the kunai handle away, holding it in his palm with the handle forward and stroked the delicate skin of Shino’s inner thighs with his fingers, Shino’s muscles relaxing at the threat disappearing. As Ibiki’s fingers traced the part of Shino’s ass they dipped between to circle the rim of his puckered hole, his other hand resting lightly on Shino’s hip, and then thrust two fingers inside the cold metal of the handle resting brushing the heated rim as if poised to invade his body. Shino cried out in shock trying to arch away from Ibiki, but the secure grasp Ibiki had on his hip prevented escape, his fingers quickly seated in his spasming passage as Shino softly sobbed at the fright, giving little terrified whimpers, just short of hysteria. Ibiki’s hand slipped up from his hip to circle around to the front of Shino’s trembling body, his arm cradling Shino against him gently and his hand stroking the burning engorged flesh of Shino’s cock, he mewed faintly trying not to buck into the strokes and fully aware how close he was to having the kunai ‘blade’ enter his body as the fingers slowly stroked in and out of his body, the handle touching against the tender rim with every thrust of Ibiki’s fingers. In minutes Shino was beyond caring, fevered with passion, his body arching forward as he came, making muffled whimpers as he bit his lip to keep in his cries of ecstasy.  
  
Ibiki slipped his fingers from the tight hold, moving the kunai away, and placed tender kisses on Shino’s throat, judging the level of stress he was experiencing. Shino quivered but more in reaction to the much needed orgasm than any lasting fear. Ibiki circled the softly panting man, with his arms raised up like that... he was a very intriguing sight, he couldn’t keep him too much longer but there was time to work with him a bit more.  
  
Ibiki studied him with fascination, there was a small metal weight shaped like a teardrop hanging from the ring piercing his scrotum… interesting, explained why he choose to keep that piercing. He’d found ways to attempt to cope with his needs, but it would be unnecessary now, Ibiki tugged gently on the ring and heard him gasp then give a yearning whimper, Ibiki pulled a set of nipple clamps from his pouch and he leaned in to blow softly over the peaks causing them to bud eagerly, he traced around the areola slowly with the tip of his tongue and saw Shino’s shiver of pleasure, then flicked the tight buds with his tongue until Shino was bowing his chest out into the erotic pleasure, Ibiki clamped the nipple clamp on the first and received a loud shocked cry that was followed quickly with a yelp of pain as Ibiki put the clamp on the other. The clamps were lightly weighted after a few moments as the pain faded a bit Ibiki flicked first one then the other with his finger, Shino gasped and had to bite his lip to hold in a cry at the sharp pain. Ibiki knelt and licked Shino’s balls he whined desperately the pain of his nipples and the tremendous waves of rapture as Ibiki gathered one of his balls in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue over the tender skin, Shino was whimpering, unable to stop himself and Ibiki moved to the next step tugging on a nipple clamp as he hummed softly, the overwhelming pleasure of the vibrations playing over his trapped ball and the sharp bite of the nipple clamp bringing a loud cry. Ibiki released both his grasp on the clamp and Shino’s ball, switching to gather the other in his mouth and hum. His hand enclosed Shino’s flushed cock and stroked it as Shino’s balls tried to gather to his body, Ibiki sucked more firmly on it and Shino whined in pleasure, Ibiki pressed down on the top of his cock blocking his release the need building until he was making urgent panting cries. When Shino was whining in yearning pleas for release Ibiki released his ball but not the pressure of his thumb blocking Shino’s climax, the pale nin’s body shook hard but Ibiki, just licked up the underside of his cock as he rose, pausing to suck on the engorged head for a few moments until he could see tears escaping from under the blindfold. Then proceeded up to the last step, removing the left nipple clamp and immediately sucking hard on the agonizing nub. Shino thrashed and cried out in unrestrained howls of pain and need; Ibiki left the tender red bud and did the same thing to the right nipple Shino wailed his body arching in pain and desperate to cum. Ibiki lifted his head to kiss Shino’s throat then twisted his right painful nipple and biting the left he released Shino’s cock. Shino keened his body writhing and wailing as his orgasm burned brutally through him, cumming in multiple hard jets as his aching balls were finally allowed to empty.  
  
Ibiki stepped back and watched, studying Shino as he quivered with the last pulses of his release. Then he stepped forward and cradled the fatigued nin to him while he released the silken ropes from the tree above wrapped a blanket around him and sat with his back against the tree holding him as he rested. His ribs would hurt a bit from the initial suffocation technique and there would be slight bruising but nothing debilitating or that would affect the mission, and recoverable in less than 24 hours… after resting Shino would be ready to return to camp and complete the mission.  
  
When Shino woke he opened his eyes to see Ibiki looking down at him; his face was expressionless, as was common for him. Shino rose, he wasn’t sure what to do, Ibiki had never been there when he woke but it made sense he would be this time… still it felt odd to have the towering man hand him his clothes and then turn to ‘straighten’ the area, removing all signs they had been there. Ibiki grabbed his pack and simply stated “Camp is this way.” before heading off and Shino followed. Once they were within close range, Ibiki oddly straightened the back of Shino’s vest and then turned and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Shino walked into the camp upon seeing the pale faces of his comrades he announced, “I was taken prisoner in this… drill… showing how easily the enemy could make off with anything they wished, including a member of the team.”  
  
The faint tint of red to his cheeks if noticed would be thought embarrassment at being taken unaware. The team leader soberly briefed Shino on what they had ‘found’ this morning. Ibiki smirked as he watched for the team members to see the ‘surprise’ Shino had… they had let him walk back into camp without thought, without looking him over… the moment they saw the fake paper bomb on Shino’s back all talk ceased… very solemnly the squad leader stepped forward and removed the ‘explosive gift’ of another false paper bomb from his back… Shino had no clue he placed it there before he left.  
  
Only Ibiki could see through his false calm… he was as shook as his teammates by the realization that if an enemy had done any of the things the training slips had been placed to do, not a single nin would have survived long enough to see daylight. Ibiki left, satisfied by his nights ‘work’; the team had two days travel ahead of them Shino should be able to complete the trip without trouble, he’d reevaluate his needs when Shino returned to the village.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He often had a sense when something was ‘not right', and he decided to walk through the bar before going home. In spite of his mass and savage reputation; it was remarkably easy to remain unseen if you knew how to blend your movement with the others nearby. The patrons were drinking, the alcohol dulling their senses and courting, their attention completely on the sexual partner they were attempting to woo…  
  
Ibiki remained unrecognized even as he approached the bar and stood beside the phenomenon that had given him the strange draw to come. Iruka looked relaxed… way too relaxed, and it sent up some major red flags. The large man sat down beside him, ignoring the shocked and almost frightened look the bartender gave when he noticed. He was used to this kind of reaction; Iruka, on the other hand, was doodling, scrolling abstract shapes in the moisture from his glass. The kind hearted nin had yet to notice him and that was another unmistakable sign the normally perceptive man was ‘unwell’.  
  
As the bartender looked over, Ibiki gestured at the man down at the end of the bar's beer, and the veteran bar keeper nodded his understanding as he poured one and delivered it. Ibiki grunted his thanks and placed the money on the bar where the man swept it up, obviously relieved not to have to touch him and quickly moved away.  
  
It wasn’t unusual behavior at least in regard to himself, and Ibiki made little note of it. He didn’t actually drink alcohol, but it made him stand out less to have one in front of him. The sound of the nearly silent exchange, or more likely the hint of movement in his peripheral vision, caused the young teacher’s dreamy eyes to look up, without even the slightest hesitation or any sign of intimidation the guileless face warmed with an amiable smile. “Hi Ibiki.” Ibiki had to admit Iruka was probably the only one in the village who had unfailingly greeted him without any reservation, his cherubic smile consistently welcoming.  
  
“Hello Iruka.” The veteran jounin studied the man. The relaxed slightly off-center slump of his body and hazy look in his eyes indicated Iruka was right on the cusp of a pretty good drunk, but not over the line yet. Iruka’s smile widened and his eyes drifted down to the cold drink in front of him, tracing a line in the condensation before picking it up and nearly downing it. The move surprised Ibiki, who had thought he had a pretty good ability to read him, but found the doe-eyed nin must have been quite a bit more adept at hiding his true emotions than Ibiki had him pegged for. The bartender walked by, hesitated looking at Ibiki before asking, “Iruka.”  
  
“Hmmm?” Iruka had returned to tracing his finger through the condensation. The barkeep gave another hesitant glance at Ibiki as if waiting for him to disapprove. Ibiki met his eyes dispassionately, and the man took a nervous breath before his eyes returned to Iruka and he continued meekly, “Can I… would you like another drink?”  
  
Iruka smiled, looked up and after a momentary pause replied, “Yes, I think so.” The young teacher’s smile turned to Ibiki as the other man walked away. “I’m sorry just lost in thought…," His eyes were dark, his usual optimistic sparkle very distinctly missing. His smile faltered for a split second before continuing to convey amiable tranquility. His drink arrived giving him something to look at and although the light air did not leave his voice, he seemed almost distant once more. “You know… alcohol is a depressant…” his tone was rote as if he was teaching a class. Ibiki did know this. It was a key aspect of his job to know how drugs reacted within the human body and in what quantity they achieved what result, but he knew Iruka wasn’t really doing much more than talking to himself, behind his words he was trying to work out some inner turmoil. “Strangely enough…” Iruka’s fingertips slipped over the frosty surface of the glass, although he made no indication he was going to pick it up or intending to drink from it. “It can make the person ‘happier’… It ‘fuzzies’ the brain…”  
  
Ibiki’s lips twitched slightly in amusement but given that no one looked him in the face often enough to be able to judge his reactions it went completely unnoticed. Iruka’s cute innocent words… ‘fuzzies’… damn adorable, but even while this registered he was still trying to see what was behind all this. Although he hadn’t profiled him lately, it was not likely that Iruka drank often, and definitely not to this excess.  
  
“Making it harder to think and… Voila!” Iruka made an airy whoosh with his hand that just missed knocking both their drinks from the bar. Ibiki nodded, ready to not only leap back but also ‘rescue’ the good natured nin if the next gesture completed what the first nearly had. However, he needn’t have worried because as if reaching the top of a hill, that was all that came. Elegant scroll lines were now traced not only over the glass but the bar in front of him as well once more.  
  
Ibiki studied them as he spoke, his calm low tone blended with the drone of the bar so no one noticed the words he was saying but the melancholy man beside him. “Iruka this is not the place, this…” Ibiki’s hand gently stopped Iruka’s that had begun to wrap around the glass. “This is not what you need.”  
  
Iruka looked up at him but there was no surprise or false cheer in his eyes. “It’s time to leave.”  
  
The slender nin quietly nodded. He'd abandoned his efforts to remain ‘upbeat’ and serene. His somber eyes dropped as he rose with a grace that many men could not pull off sober. Ibiki followed him as he walked out of the bar and towards Iruka’s house. Iruka stopped and gazed up, a sad smile curved his lips. “You do not need to walk me home. I promise I’m ok.”  
  
The large man nodded slightly even as he gently turned Iruka and urged him to keep walking, they walked quietly beside each other. After a few moments, Iruka started talking, his head bowed somewhat as if hiding his face.  
  
Iruka’s voice was soft and hollow sounding… “Sometimes I just want to leave… walk out the gate and… not come back… go far way and not have to see the place my parents died… not look at the names of children I taught, children I watched grow up and… cared for be etched on the memorial stone.” Tears dampened his face, his voice husky. “And know there will be more…” Iruka was silent the tears still trailing down his cheeks slowly. Ibiki didn’t think he even knew he was crying. The tenderhearted nin did not need words of comfort… there were no words that could change what had happened and what would continue to happen long after they themselves had died.  
  
He didn’t need someone to hold him and tell him it was ok. It was not ok, but it was their life. What he needed was what Ibiki could provide, a person to listen, not to judge or attempt to ‘cheer him up’… just someone to hear him, and to know someone understood. They walked on in silence the tears drying on Iruka’s cheeks. His pain expressed some of the despair had eased away.  
  
They arrived at Iruka’s home, and he stopped turned and stood looking up gratefully. “Even when I said I was alright; you knew I wasn’t.” Iruka stood on his tiptoes and brushed a whisper soft kiss over his cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
Ibiki nodded and watched the slight man walk in and close the door before turning and walking away. He’d have to keep an eye on Iruka for the next couple days and make sure he was ok. ANBU commander walked back to his own quiet home and a dry ramen supper; he had some mission reports he still needed to review, including a dangerous one Kakashi and a few of his men were currently executing, it was one that Ibiki need to receive before he could relax for the night.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi had just returned from a mission, he was still covered in the rouge nin’s blood, all he wanted to do was have a nice peaceful drink and then give his oral report. The experienced nin regarded the rude drunken shinobi with a lazy accessing air, then gave a barely audible sigh and rose ‘lazily’ to his feet. The drunkard had moved further down the line of barstools slurring out garbled cliché’ pick up lines.  
  
Kakashi took his arm as he walked out the door, steering the confused wobbling man out before him. He couldn’t leave him there; even the Leaf Village had its dangerous sections. ‘Bad things’ happened to the young fools that passed out there… In the morning they’d often find themselves naked, no clothes in sight, in the middle of a clearing or worse…  
  
As Kakashi walked the man’s weight grew heavier until he was nearly carrying the barely conscious idiot. Finally at the man’s place he dumped him on the bed, careful to position him on his side so if he vomit he wouldn’t drown in it… but giving no other consideration to the nin. The jaded Jounin leapt out the window to a tree, his ‘moral obligation’ was done, it didn’t matter how the fool felt in the morning, and it was time to go home.  
  
He was one of the ‘ghosts’ the unseen that kept the village functioning smoothly, neither receiving, nor wanting recognition… one of the few that knew every man woman and child in the village although none could say they knew him… he watched, it was what he did, hiding in plain sight his book nearly always in hand he studied the villagers, some would say living second hand through them. Whether they were right or wrong did not matter, this was his life.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They returned from the mission on time, for the entire rest of the trip Shino thought about Ibiki’s visits… finally he thought of the one person he was almost certain was ‘safe’ to talk to about it. Shino felt a great deal of anxiety about this, if Ibiki got angry he could stop coming and then he’d be right back where he started, piercing tattooing and abusing himself… but the whole situation was so confusing. He was almost certain Kakashi was the one person he could talk to who wouldn’t judge him and would never say anything to anyone, it’s the way he was… private. Things stayed between him and whoever he talked with… and he’d known Ibiki since they were children. Kakashi just looked at him serenely; his relaxed easy manner was part of his persona, who knew what he was underneath.  
  
Shino was grateful Kakashi had agreed to meet him, it was still a risk, there was no way Ibiki wouldn’t know he and Kakashi had talked but another advantage of Kakashi was NO ONE could sneak up on him… as a top ANBU his evasion skills were in league with Ibiki’s.  
  
Kakashi watched Shino without any sign of the thoughts going on behind his gaze. When Shino had finished talking about the situation with Ibiki, including to his shame he told everything about why it all started… Kakashi sat for a moment then in his patient serine tone commented. “Ibiki… lives in a complex and unusual world not quite in touch with reality… many people would say the same about me,” he shrugged lazily, “they may be right… but the thing I’m saying is that he often does things that only make sense to himself.”  
  
Shino was disappointed, that sounded like a dismissal, the copy nin had no input, whether he knew more or not… but Kakashi did not get up or make any move to leave.  
  
“He doesn’t need me.” Shino stated quietly.  
  
Kakashi looked at him seriously for a moment. “Maybe he does more than you think.”  
  
Shino’s face burned, “I’m not sure what I am to him… a toy… a pet… he doesn’t come for the sex…” Shino glanced away, “he leaves while still aroused.” There was silence until Shino brought his gaze back to Kakashi.  
  
The experienced nin gave him an enigmatic look, “No perhaps he doesn’t come for sex… but I do think you are something that gives his life purpose.”  
  
That hadn’t occurred to him, Shino nodded, “Thanks.” Kakashi got up and strolled away, his carefree stride one more ‘mask’ he hid behind.  
  
Shino accepted it, Kakashi had clarified things in his head… things didn’t need to have explanations, some things were just the way they were and you either accepted them or not. This was what it was, not love, not sex, just a part of his life now and he was thankful that for whatever his reasons Ibiki choose to become what he needed.  
  
Shino sat on his bed his gaze down at the floor; he knew Ibiki was there in the shadows he could feel his gaze. “I want to please you.” He whispered softly, it was the only thing he wished to say and he remained silently looking at the floor. He would be what Ibiki needed, a toy, a pet… it didn’t matter.  
  
He would not say anything else, not a word and he would not touch him. He wanted Ibiki to be pleased with him, like Ibiki brought him pleasure. Ibiki didn’t say anything but then Shino hadn’t expected him to.  
  
A few more moments passed then he felt a very big hand take his wrist and bind it, then the other and drew him up to standing and securing them above to the pipe once more. Ibiki’s body molded to his from behind and Shino felt his gigantic cock lying against his ass. Shino closed his eyes, panting, Ibiki’s every touch excited him, he never knew what the experienced man would do to him and he’d been waiting for this since returning from his mission. The blindfold still brought a spike of fear but also a surge of excitement as the interrogation expert covered Shino’s eyes. Ibiki caressed Shino’s body, the rough callous hands sliding over his hips, his pelvis, and his inner thighs while Shino’s cock throbbed and strained for contact. Ibiki’s fingers feathered oh so lightly over his straining erection and Shino whined at the provocation his desire to bow into the strokes making him shiver softly, his arousal so flushed with blood it was painful and that only teased him higher.  
  
Ibiki was pleased, the mission had went well, and Shino’s mood was so greatly improved after his ‘visit’ with him in the forest that the team leader was heard commenting on Shino’s ‘almost sunny’ disposition… compared with his normal tense silence. Shino was very aroused by the time Ibiki had come out of the shadows, his powerful need evident by the way he looked around the apartment his eyes resting on key objects… Ibiki was sure he didn’t even know he was doing it but to a experienced observer it would be immediately evident that he had an interest in several ‘phallic-shaped’ objects around the house and the kitchen knives in the storage block… he was learning a bit of restraint now that he knew his need would be met.  
  
The desperation Shino was evidencing already let Ibiki know the dark haired man’s desire for pain would be high… it would be ok, after that mission he’d have a few days off.  
  
Ibiki enclosed Shino’s cock in his large hand, his fingers slipped up to circle his nipples, as he rocked his hips thrusting against Shino’s ass and driving the pale nin’s erection into his hand. Shino attempted to buck into the provocation only to have Ibiki lighten his touch to whisper light and deny him friction, teasing him with soft glides until he whined desperately his body trembling and his cock dripping precum… Ibiki backed away.  
  
Shino couldn’t hear him and that heightened his anxiety, how long would he make him wait… what would he do? Shino’s skin was hyper sensitized waiting for his touch, his cock and balls aching urgently… his need to cum quickly becoming an intense ache in his balls.  
  
He circled to stand before the young Joūnin, the ‘tools’ for the next step were placed at Shino’s feet and he watched him, waiting until Shino’s whimpers were fevered then kneeling before the pale body.  
  
Shino yelped, both in surprise and then distress as the large hand enclosed his cock and the familiar leather strap tightened around his engorged cock, it throbbed viciously as more blood was trapped in the swollen flesh. Shino gave an anguished sob, as Ibiki cupped his balls his tongue sliding over them.  
  
Then Ibiki picked up the vibrator and cupping it in his hand he turned it on rubbing it slowly over the painfully swollen pair, Shino sobbed his body trembling at the merciless tease and wailed loudly thrashing as Ibiki slid it up the turgid shaft to the engorged head. Shino’s hips bucked slightly as his body tried to find release, the vibrator moved away and Ibiki sucked on the head. Shino arched quivering into his mouth and Ibiki released the yearning flesh, Shino gave an anguished cry. After a second Ibiki once more sucked on the smooth throbbing tip.  
  
Shino remained still his whole body shaking with his desire to buck into the delightful suction and finally gain release. The tip was so engorged it felt hot, his balls tight with the need to reach his orgasm but Ibiki denied it again, blowing softly over the fevered flesh and Shino gasped loudly, ending in a soft whimper. He’d been teased almost to climax so many times that all his muscles quivered. He wanted release so desperately that he almost gave in to begging, somehow he resisted, only giving long high pleading whines and desperate whimpers. His mouth parted, gasping loudly, tears slipping down his face from under the blindfold. Ibiki cupped his balls, his tongue siding over them as he stroked up them, then up the shaft enclosing the tip of his cock in the hot embrace of his mouth once more, sucked hard then released Shino’s cock and rising he circled Shino, squirting lube on his hand and wrapping it around the desperate man’s cock. His one hand stroking it fast as the other released the straps and Shino arched hard unto his hand sobbing in pleasure as he was allowed to cum, his hips bucking hard as he came in powerful jets and feeling Ibiki’s slick cock pressing hard against his hole the massive organ began to force its way through the ring of muscles as his orgasm passed. He gasped and made soft whimpers as the pain grew.  
  
Ibiki tested the taut passage, only the head of his cock damp with lube, if he was going to do this he would need to make sure Shino wouldn’t move. Ibiki clasped the thin frame, his hands on Shino’s hips; he wouldn’t have him damage himself by pushing back into it.  
  
The feeling of Shino’s tight passage giving to his swollen length was quite a tease, but he resisted his desires. Ibiki felt the initial strong clench of Shino’s muscles instinctively resisting the intrusion, reacting to the almost total lack of lubrication, drew back and waited a moment before continuing to firmly push in, Shino made a soft yelp as the head of his cock slipped through into his body, his muscles flexed and Shino moaned in gratification at the sensation of it, his hole burning as the huge length stretched him wide and pierced deep into his body without pause, the firm almost bruising grasp of Ibiki’s hands clasped his hips, held him still, adding so complementarily to the now terrible spurs of pain from his ass… his cock was rapidly hardening again, his balls still burning with the effects of the long denial. Ibiki’s erection was buried deep inside him and tears trailed down his face as his body spasmed around it, teasing him with the waves of pain. The hard clasp of his muscles as Ibiki drew back hurt worse and at his pained whine the skilled man paused and gently nuzzled his throat.  
  
The immense head of his cock rested at the point where Shino’s entrance was taut around it and shooting pains were stabbing through him. Ibiki could feel Shino’s eager body trying to draw him back in, trembling as his desire to buck back was denied. Shino’s pulse was fast, but not too greatly and Ibiki decided to cautiously continue.  
  
Shino was moaning, tears slipping down his cheeks, the sharp jolt of pain as Ibiki pinched his nipple caused him to jump and the immense tip slipped back in to rest fully inside his body once more, but it didn’t stop relentlessly spearing in until seated deep again.  
  
Ibiki made slow swivels of his hips teasing the nerves of his passage, occasionally drawing back until the wide head was nearly free of the tight passage before pressing smoothly in once more with a uncompromising long drive that made Shino’s breath catch, unable to draw breath until the enormous length was deep in his body once more.  
  
Shino wanted so greatly to thrust back into the strokes, the spirals of pain as Ibiki’s immense girth drew back turned to glorious waves of agony with every pierce of the huge organ sinking back into him and he wanted more. He whined and made low needy cries.  
  
At Shino’s yearning mews, Ibiki’s tongue slid up the side of Shino’s throat, his firm lips resting against the young man’s jugular a moment as he considered how best to continue. The delay of his need for those few extra days had allowed it to grow; it would take quite a bit of pain to sate him. Without damage it was more difficult to give a great deal of pain but he had ways… Ibiki would need to be very careful, the level of pain he’d cause by doing this…  
  
This would be without a doubt incredibly painful, Ibiki wouldn’t be giving his body time to adjust, time to recover from the first pain before he inflicted more, fully hilting his cock in the young man’s very tight and unprepared body would be pretty severe, it wasn’t something he’d attempted before now because the pain may be too great. The next time Ibiki drew back he rubbed more lube on the swollen flesh of his cock.  
  
Shino waited, holding his breath, his focus on the sharp pains of his ass that when Ibiki suddenly twisted his nipples and pressed fast and hard into Shino. His body instinctively arched at the pain of his nipples and the unexpected additional pain of his ass forced his held breath out in a long anguished wail of both agony but also a great deal of pleasure… Ibiki continued twisting his nipples as his cock steadily sank deeper until Shino couldn’t draw air he was gasping and whimpering so much.  
  
Shino felt a bit panicked, how many times had he prayed Ibiki would ruthlessly fuck him?! The answer to why he hadn’t was resting deep within him now. Ibiki hadn’t even been fully inside him before!  
  
Ibiki stopped, nuzzling his throat up to the hollow behind his ear, and then kissing it, before resuming his unrelenting forward press. Shino whined loudly as the incredible length came to rest solidly buried to the balls in his body, it felt like it filled him completely to the point his swollen body could give no more. Shino was panting his whole body aching, it was horrific pain and absolute bliss the feeling of being stretched to this point!  
  
Ibiki’s lips teased the tender flesh of his throat, gentle nibbles, sharp nips and the hot moist caress of his tongue. Shino’s ass was a acid sharp burn that only added to his over stimulation, jolts of pain still surprising hisses out of him as they raced through him. Ibiki’s rough invasion had brought horrible pain, but as the experienced nin slowly circled his hips and the passage loosened slightly it ebbed to a fiery throb. Firm skilled fingers teased and rolled his nipples, Shino panted, bowing slightly into the seductive sensation.  
  
Ibiki’s hand caressed down Shino’s stomach to his cock, lightly over it then cupped and rolled his balls as Shino groaned in pleasure his muscles flexing around Ibiki’s wide cock, and making a breathy wordless pleas as Ibiki’s fingers continued down to stroke the sensitive strip of skin between his balls and his excruciatingly stuffed hole. Ibiki’s hand returned to Shino’s waist as he circled his hips again then rocked easing out a bit then abruptly pushing in hard, Shino yelped at the unexpected buck and panted as his body spasmed around Ibiki’s length.  
  
Ibiki eased back, his finger now feathering around the taut skin of Shino’s rim, circling the area with a teasing light brush. Shino’s ass was so full of his cock, stretched tightly around it, he had to admit it was a very provocative sight, still he remained focused. Gently pushing back into the hot grasp of Shino’s ass, Ibiki continued slowly drawing back then slowly gently seating his arousal deep into his body again, as the slow pace continued Shino’s body relaxed and Ibiki moved a bit faster and easier.  
  
The pain was now mixed with the rapture of Ibiki’s cock pumping slow deep thrusts, the huge man held him pinned against his body, every slow stroke ended with a powerful buck sinking his massive cock deeper than Shino had ever been fucked before, as the gradual spear of his cock pierced deep driving the breath from the smaller man, his tender passage quivered.  
  
Then Ibiki’s hips shifted and his cock bumped against Shino’s prostate, his passage contracted powerfully around Ibiki’s erection as Shino tried to writhe in pleasure but he held him solidly unable to move and as his orgasm reached its peak Ibiki drew back and bucked hard into his prostate again. Shino cried out his body trembling at the overwhelming mix of terrible pain and pleasure surging through him.  
  
Shino was grateful the knowledgeable man did hold him like that, he was sure his legs would not have supported him as his body continued to quake with the aftershocks… Ibiki’s arousal still an unyielding rod embedded deep within him, he flexed his muscles around the rigid length as he tried to catch his breath, then gasped, a sliver of panic washing through him as the scarred man began slowly moving in and out of his still spasming passage.  
  
Ibiki cradled Shino against his body, his hand laying over the younger man’s heart and judging the rate and level of exhaustion. Shino had handled the pain well… very well. If he ever needed a nin with a high pain tolerance… he drew his mind back to his current objective. Ibiki decided to take the last step.  
  
To his dismay and delight Shino could feel his own cock growing erect once more. He moaned loudly, at the waves of pleasure, and jolts of pain from his swollen ass. Then yelped, both in surprise and then distress as the large hand enclosed his cock and the familiar leather strap tightened around his rapidly hardening cock, it throbbed viciously as more blood was trapped in the swollen flesh.  
  
Tears trickled down his cheeks from under the now damp blindfold, but as a finger traced the engorged head he felt both pain and pleasure at the sweet torture. Ibiki’s cock moved slowly but firmly into his body, drumming his hot balls slowly against Shino’s abused hole. He could feel the hard organ slipping deep into his swollen passage, the shaft feeling so much thicker than before… His swollen body being pierced, stretched wide by the thick shaft, and spasms of pain from cramped muscles added to the sensations that were shooting through him. Then the torment grew as Ibiki caressed down his body to fondle his balls and tease the excruciating head of his cock before sliding up to his chest. Ibiki’s fingers skillfully circled his hardened nipples. Feverish groans were the only protest he could make, the nin’s skilled hands pinched the tight buds firmly and tugged. Shino cried out his body arching involuntarily into the tease and Ibiki’s next thrust hit his abused prostate, wailing and quaking his whole body trembling and writhing as his need to cum left his balls burning his muscles convulsing powerfully around the thick staff still working in and out of him… clenching tightly around it as it continued steadily drumming into him but the pain from that continued torment was nothing compared to the throbbing of his desperately engorged cock, the need to cum so overwhelming that he wailed long wordless pleas.  
  
The only answer was a soft kiss at the hollow behind his ear, he didn’t think he could take more, but then Ibiki took him further. Ibiki’s strokes grew faster as Shino’s body neared his orgasm again, his ass was a terrible searing ache and every movement over the abused nerves of his rim was agony, the merciless invader continued slowly slipping in deep then out to almost out of his passage before forcing in once more… but his cock was an agony that over whelmed any other sensation, even the continuation of Ibiki’s cock moving within him, every stroke teasing his prostate with soft bumps against it. He couldn’t draw a breath between the waves of pain as his body tried to climax again and was denied, wailing and thrashing his whole body aching as he bowed up sharply and keened, crying out as he sobbed at the amazing pleasure… and horrific pain.  
  
Then suddenly the pressure was gone Shino howled, powerful spasms shooting through him like electrical shocks, pain that was unable to be separated from the ecstasy as he came, his orgasm lasting long after his body could spare no more liquids his whole body quaking violently in rapid powerful orgasms and as it passed, his body sagged limp with exhaustion and overcome by sensations he’d never imaged could exist before Ibiki had come into his life. Ibiki withdrew, if he hadn’t been limp with exhaustion he’d have hissed loudly at the sensation. Only Ibiki could bring such a perfect blend that could sate his needs.  
  
Ibiki laid Shino on the bed his muscles still trembling; worn and sated he closed his eyes. He could feel as the massive man leaned over him… his whisper soft touch on his cheek and the hot brush of lips against his ear as Ibiki murmured. “You do please me.” He heard the soft rustle and knew he was gone. If he’d had the energy Shino would have smiled, instead he fell into a relaxed and dreamless sleep.  
  
Ibiki slipped in his window, stripping his clothes he went to the shower, and then dried himself as he walked into the bedroom and slipped under the covers to cradle his lover to him. Kakashi glanced back sleepily, “How’s Shino?” Ibiki grunted softly, “Good.” Kakashi snuggled back into him as Ibiki draped a protective, loving arm over his Koishii.  
  
  
**Epilog:**  
  
Ibiki nuzzled into Kakashi’s neck his body cupping his beloved and relaxing as he could only do when beside his partner. But Kakashi wasn’t sleepy any more, he rolled over and kissed Ibiki lovingly, “I missed you… want me to show you how much?” He gently bucked his erection against Ibiki’s steely thigh bringing an adoring and amused smile to the scarred man’s lips. “Hmmm… yes, I think I need some further evidence…” Kakashi gave a soft chuckle and kissed his way down Ibiki’s body, feeling the tender, damaged skin quiver under his lips, Ibiki groaned softly as Kakashi’s tongue traced one of the stripes of scar tissue that marked his body. Then gave a soft rumble of pleasure as Kakashi’s experienced mouth drew on his cock eagerly, “Kami! Koishii your mouth feels so good.” A few more very talented swirls of his tongue then his amazing lover slipped down to suck his balls gently, flicking them with his tongue as he drew softly on them and receiving a blissful moan of enjoyment, then kissed Ibiki’s tender inner thighs…  
  
Kakashi wanted so spend hours exploring and caressing every inch of the extraordinary man he was lucky enough to call his… but unlike his lover, Kakashi simply could not wait, Ibiki was the only one who had ever excited him to that point. Ibiki purred gently, “Come up here koi let me taste you.” Kakashi happily slipped up first to kiss him passionately his hands cupping and caressing Ibiki’s body still, lightly kneading the powerful muscles, as their passionate kiss brought waves of pure bliss to the ‘well-known’ copy nin and as Ibiki’s lips traveled down from his lips to suck and tease the sides of his throat Kakashi moaned in desire.  
  
He could feel how hard his lover was, cupping Kakashi’s hips he drew his beloved up and in eager agreement Kakashi straddled his face leaving his life mate take his balls into the moist hot embrace of his mouth one at a time and flicking his tongue over them before releasing them and moving to lick the tender strip of skin from under his ivory skinned koi’s balls back to his entrance, flicking his tongue over the area as Kakashi mewed rapturously, teasing the ring of muscles and fucking the passage with his tongue. Kakashi was quite skilled in the ‘bedroom area’ so he could just loosen the muscles but Ibiki enjoyed the sounds his beloved made as he teased the area. Kakashi shivered in pleasure making breathy little pants and passion filled groans. Kakashi was trembling as he lifted up and moved down to straddled Ibiki’s pelvis grabbing the lube he caressed Ibiki’s wonderful cock while Ibiki closed his eyes moaning in ecstasy at the way his love’s hand circled his hot swollen cock as he stroked it. Then positioned his entrance over the glorious length and lowered down upon it, the slow drop more a tease than a necessity. Ibiki panted, his hands caressed Kakashi’s thighs softly, as his lover rode his cock, then giving into his desires and drawing his love down to lay on him, cradling him to his body as he rolled over placing Kakashi beneath him, the delight and excitement on his face as strong as the love and deep passion, that look was one of the biggest turn ons Ibiki had ever seen and he gave a playfully tortured groan kissing his lover deep and passionately before beginning to slowly thrust into him. He rumbled his pleasure slowly rocking his hips until Kakashi arched up into him, their bodies becoming one as they gave in to their desire Ibiki’s rapid and passion-filled thrusts rocked the smaller man and he moaned ecstatically at their energetic love making, meeting Ibiki’s hips, taking him deep into his body and feeling a satisfaction and rapture that was made all the more profound by the loving murmurs and groans of delight from his lover.  
  
Ibiki’s placed hungry sucking kisses over the silky flesh of Kakashi’s throat, his beloved’s body embracing him, welcoming him, accepting him… Ibiki moaned deeply, this was the pure joy nothing else in life could ever give; only the love of his partner brought unlimited happiness to his life. Kakashi’s hands stroked over his body cupping his ass and encouraging his every buck of his hips, pure bliss…  
  
Soon Kakashi was gasping and writhing raptured mewls of pleasure, every thrust was a joining of their bodies, an expression of their need to be with the other. Ibiki moaned loudly as he came within Kakashi’s rippling passage then felt him arch into him as he climaxed, Ibiki watched his face as his body trembled in rapture; his cheeks were flushed with their passionate love making, his lips parted and his eyes full of love. Ibiki had never seen anyone so perfect… His Koi… his angel.  
  
As they lay cuddled together Kakashi’s hands still roamed lovingly over Ibiki’s body, he made Ibiki feel like he was sexy, every adoring caress, like his body was a pleasure to just touch…  
  
Kakashi could see Ibiki’s thoughts on his face as clearly as looking through a window, they hid nothing from each other, “You are sexy… so very sexy, I want you all the time… you have no idea how much just touching you turns me on.”  
  
Ibiki chuckled, his finger stroked over Kakashi’s semi hard cock, “Oh I think I have some idea…” he teased lovingly. Kakashi laughed and cuddled more into his side, Ibiki felt at peace, every move of Kakashi’s agile body, every tender loving stroke of his hands over his body brought a happiness he’d never imaged he could ever have and he thanked the gods every day just to have the incredible man by his side.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
